The Fine Art of Wooing
by Melchy
Summary: Wilkes decides it's time to show Nanny how he feels. But the course of love never runs smooth. Some adult type situations.


The characters from Eloise belong to Kay Thompson and Walt Disney. They do not belong to me and I make no money off of them. This story was written in honor of Susan's birthday in 2008.

The Fine Art of Wooing.

He thought he had been content with his life. It was a very good life, even if it wasn't the one he had imagined himself with. Careful management of his money had allowed him the luxury of living at the Plaza Hotel, a residence that to his mind was one to be envied, all the necessities of life and a few trifles as well. He loved spending the days in his pursuits--reading, listening to music, a game of chess and a brandy at the Palm Court, a very organized and well balance world.

Perhaps he was reading messages into the very sweet but short kiss he had received from Nanny on Christmas Eve. That was more than likely the case. Nanny was a woman known for doing things on the spur and it was probably nothing more than her affection for everyone at the warmth of the holiday. But then again, what if it wasn't? And if it wasn't, then his life could possibly be taking a turn for the better. Because he wasn't going to let this lie. Perhaps it was time to put a little disorder in his balanced world.

He started with flowers. A dozen red roses with a sprig of baby's breathe and he had them delivered to Nanny's suite. But fate didn't play along with his desires. Yes, the flowers arrived, but without the card and he groaned when he heard Nanny open the door, pick up the flowers, sniff the blossoms and then holler out "Louise, love. Someone has sent you the most beautiful roses!"

He couldn't make himself go over and explain, he just couldn't. That would make him look even dafter than he felt. What how could he do it now? Sinking back into his own suite, he placated himself with a cup of tea, decorated with a bit of brandy and tried not to think about it. But the idea of courting Nanny would not go away. He was going to have to do something. But what?

He had always been shy around women, not sure of what to say or do when one was around. Even his sister tended to make him nervous, although he of course loved her dearly. About the only female that didn't make his heart beat fast and loose his words was his niece Nelly and that was one reason he had been so taken with Eloise, who was very much like his sister's child.

But one look at Nanny and he had forgotten everything else in the world, except for her. She was most lovely when she smiled he thought, her blue eyes warm and inviting, her mouth friendly in it's greeting. He had of course kissed women, but he had always been so nervous it usually came out quite wrong. But with Nanny he thought it would be worth the chance. But how was he going to let her know he was interested in her? He needed to get her alone, something almost unheard off with Eloise about. Having Louise around didn't make the situation any better, either, it seemed to make it worse, as she was a very social butterfly, always having dates and dinner and cocktails with old friends.

But there had to be a way. Somehow he needed a chance to spend some time alone with Nanny, even if only for a few moments and let her know that he was interested to getting to know her better. And hopefully she would feel the same. But how?

He went out for a walk, knowing the cold air would help him think and as he strolled through Central Park he did his best to come up with a solution. He watched a mother and her two children frolic a few steps ahead of him and he smiled at their play. The little boy was dressed so warmly he wobbled when he walked and he looked like a red-haired snowman. Another woman passed them coming from the opposite direction and they two ladies fell into conversation. Both children soon grew bored and started walking along the park benches, Wilkes fearful that the small boy might fall through the gaping planks and wondering why the benches weren't repaired on a regular basis.

Suddenly, the boy fell through one of the gaps, his foot caught; a look of panic on his face. At the first cry, his mother came running over, picking him up and kissing his face, while she causally checked his foot for sprains and the like. After a few minutes and the promise of an ice cream, the lad stopped crying and the mother bade her friend goodbye, collecting both children and heading to the vendor.

Mothers loved their children beyond all things. Wilkes thought as he headed back to the Plaza. The sound of a cry would rush them to their sides. He had seen the example of that tonight. Surely, Louise would be the same way. No, he wasn't advocating pushing Eloise down the stairs or harming her in anyway, but if mother love was indeed in that strong that it would forgo anything to help a child in need, that perhaps he might have a plan. He would talk to Louise the first thing in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't quite as easy as he had planned. Louise was a hard woman to track down and it was well past noon before he saw the lithe form of the charming brunette heading towards the elevators. He studied her for a moment, noting her blue eyes, chestnut curls and curves her dress did nothing to hide. This was exactly the kind of woman that intimated him the most. Taking a deep breath, he headed in her direction; catching up to her side just as Max and the elevator appeared.

"Good afternoon Sir Wilkes." she smiled, a smile that could melt butter in the Arctic.

"Miss Louise." he tipped his hat. "After you, please." He motioned to the open door and she stepped in, her after her. Max pushed the button to the 16th floor and took his usual stance of silence. Wilkes was sure there was not a more informed man in the Plaza than Max. Blending into the woodwork so to speak, the elevator operator, was more than likely privy to many "private" conversations.

As the lift took them up, Wilkes took another deep breath and smiled. "Miss Louise." he began, the socialite turning her full attention on him. "I was wondering if I might have a chat with you sometime today. If it would be convenient, I thought perhaps tea at 4:00 in the Palm Court?" He could feel the sweat popping out on his forehead and he prayed they were almost to their destination.

"I would be honored to have tea with you, Sir Wilkes." she laughed a silver tune. "Thank you, that's most kind."

"4:00 then." he nodded, thankful the door opened just then. "Until then."

He spent the next two hours going over in his mind what he wished to say. It was simple really. Surely even Louise had a mother's love for her child and would if gently reminded want to spend some time with her, without Nanny being present. And if so, then that would at least give him an edge into his wooing of the fair governess.

At five minutes to four he wasn't so sure about it's simplicity. Louise walked in, every head in the place turning to stare at her, her eyes fixed markedly on Sir Wilkes and the table where he waited. A table he thought more than adequate for tea, but when she sat down it suddenly felt very small.

The waiter came as he and Sir Wilkes had discussed earlier and took the order for tea and biscuits, Louise asking that fresh crème be brought to the table. The server sighed deeply as the picked up the silver chalice of crème he had placed there only a few minutes before and nodded.

The two sat in un-companionable silence for a moment, Louise finally speaking. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me Sir Wilkes?"

"I hope you will take this in the spirit of which I mean it." He began, regretting his opening sentence immediately. "I mean, well, I, oh bother." he wiped his forehead and smiled wearily.

"I was hoping that perhaps you could do me a favor. I know that you have many friends and acquaintances in New York and it keeps you quite busy, but I was hoping." _Where was that damn tea?" _

"Yes," she smiled.

"That perhaps while you were here you might not forget to spend time with some one very important. Someone who misses you most of all and yearns to be with you every moment you are here."

The tea arrived then and they took several minutes pouring out, adding crème and sugar and settling back down.

She took a dainty sip of her Twining's, wiping her mouth in the same manner with her napkin.

"Someone who yearns to be with me every second?" she looked perplexed. "I can't imagine."

"Oh surely you must know." he continued, wondering if perhaps the woman truly had no mothering skills at all. "Someone who waits anxiously for you call, hoping everyday that you will come."

Suddenly the young woman set her teacup down a look of amusement and confusion on her pretty face. "Why Sir Wilkes, why didn't you tell me before how you felt? I'm so honored you think of me in that way." she reached over and touched his hand. "I hope you will give me sometime to think this over. I don't think I've ever had a serious marriage proposal before."

Marry him? Had he mentioned marriage? Had he mentioned himself? NO! What in the world was he going to do now?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes sat in a daze as his whole life flashed before his eyes. He saw himself marrying Louise, being congratulated by his mates at the Empire Club, his sister asking him what in the world possessed him, his brother in law slapping him on the shoulder and saying in a loud voice "that he didn't know he had it in him." He saw the young vivacious Louise hanging on his arm, spending his money, all the while watching Nanny from a distance, her never knowing that it was she he had wanted and had botched so badly. Not to mention, he would, oh no, he didn't want to think about that--Eloise's father!

"NO!" he said a little too forcefully but not realizing it until he saw the look on the woman's face.

"No?" she looked over at him, obvious confusion in her eyes. "No what?"

"No, my dear Louise. I'm sorry, but I, I wasn't proposing. I'm so very sorry if you thought I was. Please don't be excited."

Even though he was sitting down his legs felt weak and he thought his knees might buckle. He had always been the quite, demure type, but this was no the time for it. "It was actually something very far removed from that. Not that you aren't a lovely girl and I know some man will be proud to be your husband. Please forgive me for mangling my request so badly. But I merely was just trying to ask in the most inadequate way, that perhaps you could spend some time alone with Eloise so that I may take Nanny out for the day and perhaps an evening or so." He leaned back against his chair, his face red he knew, and his mouth felt dry. He took a sip of tea wishing it were brandy. What a fool he was.

Her reaction was not what he expected-- she started to laugh. Her laugh was so delicate and melodious that he knew half the men in the bar were now under her spell and he wondered why they all weren't lined up insisting she should marry them instead of the old duffer.

"Oh Sir Wilkes." she was still laughing as she spoke, but it was not a mean laugh, rather one of greatest amusement like you display for your old grandfather's jokes. "I was honored that you proposed, or I thought for a moment that you were proposing, and I was excited at the thought, but I have to admit, I'm glad you weren't. Not when I know how much Nanny adores you."

"Nan, Nan." the name was stuck in his throat and he couldn't get it out. "Nanny adores me?"

The woman nodded, her face glowing like she was letting the man in on a secret. "Nanny thinks that you are, well, she says, I mean, well just let me put it this way. I will be glad to take Eloise for the rest of the week. You are right, I don't spend enough time alone with my bebe and I really should. I'm sorry that I was being greedy and not giving Nanny any free time. It's just that she is so much better with Eloise than I and always seems to know exactly how to calm her and care for her." She took a sip of her now cold tea and sighed.

"But yes I will take Eloise for the rest of the week and give you some time to woo Nanny as my daughter loves to say. She's such a romantic that one. I'll go and tell her at once that she and I will go somewhere together and leave you to your quarry!" her eyes were sparkling. "I hope you and Nanny have the most marvelous time."

OOOOOOOOOO

"I hope you and Nanny have the mostest marvelous time." Eloise said in a voice very close to her mother's as she skipped around the gentleman later that night. "Mother and I are going to Los Angeles, where it never snows and we can go to the beach!" her exuberance was catching he thought.

"Oh my, what a lucky girl you are." he felt like picking Eloise up and hugging her. He just might. Four whole days alone with Nanny! "_Just don't mess it up Wilkes_." he scolded himself silently.

"Well Maman explained that Nanny needed a vacation, some grown up time. I couldn't really imagine what she could do with out me and Mother until Maman said that you were going to show Nanny the town!" The child stopped her dancing and crooked her finger in his direction. Slowly he got down on her level and smiled.

"Nanny likes roses the bestest and she likes to go out to dinner and she."

Whatever else the six year old was going to say was interrupted by Nanny herself who gave an embarrassed "Eloise!" and told her to see to Weenie's ears.

"I'm so sorry Sir Wilkes." she approached him almost hesitantly. "Eloise does go on so. Especially about things that really aren't her business." she shook her head. "Louise said she asked you to watch over me while they are gone but that is absolutely unnecessary. I've got  
plenty to do, to keep my busy gone. You don't have to look after me, when I'm sure you would rather be doing something else."

He was only half listening; mostly he was concentrating on Nanny's blue eyes, the shape of her nose, the curve of her lips, the swell of her breasts. Feeling bolder than he had in many years, he reached a hand towards the woman and took hers inside of it.

"I can assure you Nanny. There is nothing in the world I would rather be doing." And with that he kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had always suspected that kissing Nanny would be his un-doing. He was happy to find out he had been right. The kiss was slow and soft, her lips feeling completely right under his. He moved to break it off, but she moved in closer and he wasn't offended.

This stage of the intimacy moved past the mere touch of lips on lips, when her beautiful ones parted and he took advantage, the first taste of her enough better than the brandy he had been craving. From this moment on, he would only crave this woman.

Without even thinking about it, he reached for her, his hands smoothing down her back until they covered her round buttocks pushing her closer to him. He did wonder perhaps that he was being too bold, but her kiss told him he was on the right track and when she took a brief moment to whisper, "I always knew you had it in you Willie." he couldn't help but chuckle, before once more engaging her mouth and tongue in their delightful game.

"Did Nanny almost fall?" They heard Eloise say, the little girl coming into the room, Weenie cuddled under her arm. "I cleaned his ears, Nanny." she informed her nurse.

"That's very good Eloise." the woman said as best she could with only half of her breathe. Reluctantly, Wilkes let her go and following her lead, sat down on the couch. He found he had to sit with his hands in fists, laying on his knees so he didn't reach for Nanny.

"Why did you think I had fallen?" he heard Nanny ask Eloise, he had set Weenie down and was now making a place herself between the two of them.

"He was holding you so tight, I thought maybe you had tripped and he didn't want you to fall."

"Yes, that was it, exactly." Wilkes nodded. "I didn't want her to fall and hurt herself."

He rolled his eyes at Nanny when she cleared her throat and told Eloise that Sir Wilkes was just being neighborly and they should be thankful to have him around.

The rest of the night was sheer torture the man thought, seeing Nanny and not being able to talk to her directly or touch her. He kept reminding himself that Louise was going to take her daughter away for a few days and then his access to Nanny would be unlimited. He was sure that after they had had their fill of one another's company, that he wouldn't mind Eloise so much. But as he sat watching the object of his desire, sitting there patiently listening to her charge talk about her upcoming journey, he once more thought about her wit and charm, her lips and curves and knew that getting his fill would be impossible. Why had he been such an idiot and not told her sooner?

He left shortly afterwards, assuring Eloise that Nanny would be in very good hands and that he hoped she had a wonderful time in California. He was amused at the look on Louise's face as she tried to corral her daughter into getting ready, wondering if she had bit off more than she could chew. But he was worried about her reneging and he found himself literally holding his breathe until the two were safely on the airplane and on their way to the city of angels.

He watched Nanny as she was still waving at the jet, grabbing on of her hands and cradling it in his. "Oh I will miss her dreadfully."

"So." he said. " I did promise Eloise you shouldn't get lonely and I hope you won't mind if I keep that promise. I don't want you to be sad."

"I wouldn't want you to wimp out on a promise, for sure, sure sure." Nanny said, turning to face him. "And I know as a gentleman you would never go back on your word."

"No," he shook his head, taking her hand and laying a kiss on her palm. "I would never do that." He brushed his lips across her knuckles and watched her shiver. "Then perhaps we should get started."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes didn't have to stop and think about how to spend his time with Nanny, he had been planning it for quite some time. Of course he would be the first to admit that he had thought they would be unfulfilled plans, but Nanny's innocent kiss on the cheek had unlocked his dreams and in these next four days he intended to carry them out. And dare hope that after these four days, everything wouldn't be reduced back to dreaming.

He had arranged for a Mercedes Taxi to take them back to the Plaza and told Nanny that if she felt up to it, he would like to take her someplace special for the day.

"You don't really need to waste your time on me." the woman had said, but he could tell from the look she was giving him, that she hoped he intended to do just that. Imagine! A warm, wonderful woman like Nanny was actually interested in him! It made him want to dance and shout--both very un-Wilkes like characters. He might look calm, but inside he was a bubbling mass of hormones and wonder.

Nanny assured him she would love to spend the afternoon with him, if he would only give her a chance to change. He wanted to tell her not to bother, but he knew such things were important to women and told her he would collect her in an hour.

Their parting kiss was so sweet and yet simmering he hated to end it. He could tell from the way she held him close against her, she did as well. If truth were told he had never really enjoyed the sex act and all that went with it, it was just expected of him being a man. Watching Nanny's fanny as she turned to go through her door, gave him a vision he wouldn't have dared have two days ago and he couldn't wait to explore many things.

If he could have heard Nanny's cries of "no, that won't do." and "I'm too, too, too, common to go out with the likes of him, he would have laughed them all away. He called for her right on time, and was almost blown away, but his date--dressed in a pale blue dress he couldn't recall seeing before, her hair in it's customary bun, but held with a jeweled comb. "You look lovely, Nanny." he bent to kiss her hand.

"You look prime yourself there, Willy." she said, her face reddening.

In the same taxi that brought them from the airport, they were driven to the Art Museum, where their coats were taken by girls in tight fitting cocktail dresses and they were shown seats by ushers in tuxedos. Wilkes had eyes for no one but Nanny, her eyes watching him so closely he felt they would burn into his soul--and that would be just fine with him.

The sting ensemble was very good as they sat listening and sipping their champagne, but Wilkes found himself distracted by Nanny's closeness and ventured a hand, hovering over hers. She gave him a warm smile and locked her fingers into his. "This is lovely," she murmured and he nodded.

It was very nice but the longer they sat there hand in hand; the more his mind went to other things. What was wrong with him? Never had he been this well, excited and anxious before. He was far from his youth when most boys thought of such things. And what made him think that a lady such as Nanny would even consider the thoughts going through his head. He should get slapped for such suggestions.

After the concert was over, he asked if she would like to go around and look at the some of the paintings and she nodded she would. Walking with his hand at the small of her back, he loved being her protector and perhaps more. She said something and he didn't quite hear her, leaning down to catch her words. As her bright blue eyes looked into his, he thought once more his body might melt and he swallowed hard to keep from drawing her close and ravishing her with kisses.

But as it turned out he needn't have bothered. "Wouldn't you like to kiss me, Willie?" her voice was soft and seductive.

"Yes indeed I would."

There was nothing innocent about the kiss at all, but rather it was full of fire. He knew they needed to leave, a crowd was gathering but he couldn't seem to stop despite them. He could just see it on the news--"two old duffers were spotted getting carried away in the art museum today." Thankfully Nanny seemed to have her wits about her and took him down a dark hallway, attacking him as soon as he took a deep breath.

Her body was so soft and supple he thought as she fitted perfectly against his. He knew they were making out like a couple of youngsters but he didn't care.

"We need to go." he finally got the words out, voices coming around the corner. He really did not want to get caught here with his hands on her waist, holding her fast, her arms around his neck, each kiss more crazy than the one before.

"We can go out the back," she said. Five minutes later they tumbled into their taxi, kisses continuing, sexual tension filling the air, he was sure everyone could feel it. He certainly hoped that he would never have that driver again he thought, but with Nanny pressed to his side and his hands coming dangerously close to her, he found out he really didn't care after awhile.

They barely made it to his suite, her dress lying in a crumble the minute the door was shut. She was unbuttoning his trousers and humming a little tune that made him even more aroused than he was. He knew that this was going to be marvelous.

She was beautiful he thought as she stood there in front of him, and he reached out to touch her now bare breasts.

"Awww Willie!" she said in a husky voice. "For sure, sure, sure don't stop that."

"But we shouldn't be doing it this way." he stopped to protest for a moment.

"We shouldn't?" fear building in her eyes. Fear that maybe he had changed his mind?

"I've always dreamed of this," he admitted. "But first I wanted to woo you properly and build to this moment."

"Aww, Willie." she laughed, a sound he loved more than almost anything. "We don't have time for that, not at our age. We need to get to the good part as soon as possible."

And with that, he took her to his bed and ravished her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He rolled over in bed, taking a moment to pretend he wasn't old and therefore would not feel the repercussions of what he done last night. Not that it wasn't worth every ache and pain he knew he would have. If he had known that making love could be that wonderful and complete, he might have enjoyed it more when he was young. But no, because then he wouldn't have been doing it with Nanny.

He heard water splashing in the bathroom and knew she would be returning in a moment. Three different times they had come together but if truth be told, it had been a long night, starting at 5:00 the evening before and stretching to noon of this day.

Still if you had told him he would make love to the same woman, three times in any length of time, he would have laughed in your face. He supposed with a groan that they should really rally out of bed, do something constructive or at least eat. But it seemed like such a waste of time.

Their first time of making love had been somewhat awkward he reflected back. She was afraid to have him look at her--"why? You are beautiful." And he had had a sudden moment when he panicked he might not be able to go through with it. "Don't worry, Willy." she had soothed him. "Just take it nice and slow. I've got all day." The results had been rapturous.

The second time was even better. They had fallen asleep, tangled in one another's arms and he had awoken to find her staring at him, her blue eyes intent with purpose. He had kissed her, sucking her tongue in to his mouth, tasting her flavor, liking the way her body melded to his. "Show me what you want." he had whispered and she led him to her breast. After leaving her breasts he moved down to her stomach, telling her it was a lovely part of her and that he found nothing wrong with it, when she insisted he not look at it. He explored it carefully, his tongue moving across her bellybutton. She laid there, hands clasped around him, words escaping in whispers that fueled him on even more. "With a little bit of practice we might get good at this." she had teased.

The last time had just been an hour ago. He wasn't sure just how bold he dared be. Like any gentleman would a lady, he had assumed that his partner was unschooled in such matters, but had found out that this wasn't the case. And for some reason, it didn't bother him like he thought it would.

She had asked him this time what he would like, and he had to admit, he really wasn't sure. "Then I guess we will just to try a bit of everything. " her eyes had crinkled in to a smile. And everything fit the bill well. She had moved slowly down his body with her hands and tongue, making him feel things he never thought possible.

He had taken a shower than hoped back into bed, and was waiting for her now. And they still had three days alone!

But! What would happen when Eloise came back and her mother would live. Things would go back to what they had been before he feared and he couldn't bear it. No! Things must change. But how? He couldn't imagine not being with Nanny always, in every aspect.

Getting out of bed, he rummaged through his top bureau door finally pulling out a cedar box. But when he pulled the ring out he decided he wouldn't do. Not at all, all all, as Nanny would say. And so he decided they would get up and eat and then make a stop by Tiffany's. If, and he prayed with all his might, she would, say yes to the question he was about to ask.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was almost 2:00 before they were ready to think about getting ready. They had cuddled and petted for longer than they meant too after Nanny's shower but it was too hard to leave one another. Finally both of their stomachs reminded them, that food would be a good idea and giving Nanny a loving swat to her behind, he sent her on her way to see about actually getting some clothes on.

He hurried through his toilet, making sure he had his checkbook as well as his wallet, and then put on his top coat. Hoping that Nanny might be ready, he opened his door and headed towards hers, when he saw Bill and Mr. Peabody standing in front of the suite, a very surprised looking Nanny, standing in the doorway.

"We were just concerned about you that's all." a relieved Mr. Peabody was saying. "But when Bill called me late this morning and said that you hadn't called down for room service or hadn't answered your door, well, we became worried."

"Oww, that's very thoughtful of you." Nanny smiled at both men. "Sweet, sweet, sweet. But I'm fine. I slept in a little this morning, the room was so quiet and all and I guess I didn't realize just how late it was getting. And I'm sorry I didn't hear your knock William, I bet I was in the shower." and she shook her head. "I'm very sorry I worried you."

"That's quite all right Nanny." Mr. Peabody assured her. "We just wanted to make sure that everything was all right. If you need anything while Eloise is gone, please let us know."

Wilkes had stood quietly by his door, not daring to venture forward, feeling a mixture of resentment at the men's intrusion and contentment knowing that someone would always be around to take care of Nanny if he couldn't. Mr. Peabody was saying something more to Nanny, but the knight saw that the bus boy was looking over at him with an amused look on his face. Suddenly, he turned to look squarely at Wilkes--- and did he wink at him?

The man gave him a smile back, and Bill's face broke out into a huge grin. Excusing himself from his boss and the governess, he approached Wilkes and gave him a small punch in the shoulder. "If I had known, I never would have gotten Peabody involved."

"To whatever are you referring?" Wilkes asked, trying to keep a straight face. Nanny's reputation should be maintained at any cost.

"I understand," Bill, said, his grin even larger than usual. "I didn't mean to give you and Nanny away. Which by the way, I think this is really great."

"Thank you William.' Wilkes grasped his hand. "But please let it be our little secret for now."

"No trouble there. I've been rooting for you and Nanny for sometime now."

The two men finally left, Nanny coming back over to where Wilkes was still standing. "I'm very, very, very sorry Willy." she gave him a shy kiss. "But it was sweet of them for sure, sure sure."

"It was indeed." her suitor nodded his head. "Well, are we ready to pursue the rest of our day?"

"Whatever you say Willy." and she linked her hand through his arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lunch was chicken salad and a fruit bowl at a small delicatessen not far from the Plaza. While they ate and talked, Wilkes found his excitement growing. He would not ask Nanny to marry him here, but he knew as they lolled over their lunch, that he would and it would be today. What had taken him so long to reach this point?

After paying the bill, they bundled up in their coats and scarves once more and walked out into the January day. Taking hands they crossed the street, entering Central Park. It was a cold day, but the sun was warm and several people were out walking, kids playing everywhere, dogs also enjoying the sun with their human owners.

They stopped by a jazz concert being held in the center of the park, Wilkes watching as Nanny's hand and feet tapped to the music but not expecting her to grab his hand and in her musical voice say "Cut a rug with me Willy."

"I can't" he began to protest, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. The next thing he knew he was dancing in the middle of Central Park and having the time of his life. Nanny was light on her feet and graceful as he held her in his arms and he soon wondered why he didn't go dancing with her all the time. He had never felt like this he thought, the way he felt when he was with Nanny and he liked it. Pulling her close, they danced cheek to cheek and then before he even knew what he was doing, he dipped her. The crowd around them went wild, whistling and clapping and calling out to them.

And it was then the words slipped out. "Nanny, would you marry me?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had meant to do that better. He had wanted to make it special, taking her to dinner and then telling her they would go to Tiffany's and she could pick out any ring she wanted. If she said yes. And he was fairly sure she would. He hoped. But now the question was out there and everyone had heard it. The music had stopped and a circle had formed around him and Nanny, everyone looking hopeful. "This is so romantic." a woman's voice said and another agreed. "Why didn't you do something romantic like this?" another woman asked her sheepish husband.

Wilkes wanted to crawl into a corner and never come out. He knew his face was red and if he opened his mouth he would start to stammer. Proposing was a personal thing--something to be shared by the two people it was meant for and he had gotten caught up in the moment and ruined it. For Lord's sake, what was wrong, wrong, wrong with him! What must Nanny think of him now!

But instead of seeing her look of disapproval or shame, he saw Nanny's blue eyes twinkling and smile on her lips. "Oh Willy!" she said in a husky voice. "You want to marry me?"

He looked around, the crowd was still there, and the music stopped, everyone nearby, listening to every word that the two of them were about to say. Well there was nothing for it, so he plunged in. "Well yes, actually. Very much." He took both of her hands tight in his; they seemed to give him courage. "I've wanted that for some time but it was only because of Eloise and that horrible Mrs.. Daniels, that I realized it. And I've thought of precious little since. And today seemed like the right time, although perhaps not here. But since I did, will you?"

Everyone seemed to be holding a collective breath, while waiting for the older woman to answer. Wilkes closed his eyes, sure that if she said no he would crumble in a ball and if she said yes he would die of a heart attack. It seemed as though hours and days were passing, and was surprised when a nearby church chimed 5:00.

Nanny was saying something, but his beating heart was in his way and he couldn't hear past it. "I'm sorry Nanny, but I'm afraid I didn't quite."

"Oh posh." she smiled at him, pulling him a bit closer to her. "Yes, Willy, I will marry you."

"You will?" he had been wrong--he didn't feel like he was having a heart attack, he felt like he was flying.

"Of course I will. " she was saying. "I've wanted nothing else either, for a very long time."

The crowd went wild, clapping and calling out congratulation's. Several of the couples started to dance and the band started up a tune playing _Isn't it Romantic_ and Wilkes had to agree as he and Nanny danced in the middle of the fanfare, that it was indeed quite so.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She picked out a simple diamond ring, which he insisted was much to plain for HIS wife to wear, and they finally settled on a sapphire ring in a yellow gold setting, two small diamonds on each side. His band was in the same yellow gold and boasted tiny sapphires on each side. It didn't take long to get the necessary paper work. Bill and Rachel both teased them they must be in a hurry to get to the altar, to which Wilkes winked at the young couple and said, "well when you are, our age, there isn't much reason not to hurry."

As for the location of the wedding, they thanked Mr. Peabody for his generous offer of the Rose Room at the Plaza; both agreeing the ceremony should be, exactly where the proposal had been. It took a bit of doing, but soon Wilkes had the small section of the park set aside and had even persuaded the small jazz band to proved the music. Also not wanting to hurt Mr. Peabody's feelings and the air being nippy, (alright, downright cold) they did arrange for a lovely reception at the Plaza, with everyone invited who had been there for the proposal, as well as all of their friends from the hotel. Louise and Eloise would arrive just in time and everything would be perfect. The hardest part was sleeping alone that night, something they both vowed would never happen again.

He did have roses delivered the next morning and this time he got it right, watching Nanny breathe in their fragrance as she stood in the open door way as was their tradition.

The exchange of vows was elegant and simple, a myriad of balloons released over the spot of the nuptials. They rode back to the Plaza in Maggie's carriage, Eloise chatting all the while about the gorgeousness's of Nanny's dress and how beautomous her ring was and how she wanted to get married just like that some day.

The reception, they were told lasted well past midnight, but the bride and groom left shortly after 10:00. Everything had been picture perfect, down to Louise catching the bridal bouquet. Wilkes had made arrangements with the woman to take Eloise into her care until he and Nanny arrived home from their honeymoon. "Just because we're not as young as we used to be doesn't mean we don't intend to enjoy ourselves!"

There was no standing on ceremony on their wedding night. He hurried in the bathroom, waiting in bed for his wife to finish her nightly ritual (something they knew well after four days), she coming to him with a huge smile and nothing else. When they came together he knew it was right and perfect, and he decided he truly did like clichés He hadn't messed up the fine art of wooing after all.


End file.
